Muiri
|Base ID = }} Muiri is a Breton apothecary's assistant for Bothela at The Hag's Cure in Markarth. Background Muiri grew up in Windhelm with Clan Shatter-Shield. After Friga Shatter-Shield was killed, Muiri met Alain Dufont. Alain used Muiri's friendship with the clan in an attempt to steal the clan's valuables, including the family heriloom, the warhammer Aegisbane. Once his plan was discovered, the Shatter-Shields accused Muiri of being an accomplice in the crime and drove her from Windhelm to Markarth, where she now resides as an alchemist apprentice and assistant to Bothela at The Hag's Cure. She then planned to kill Alain and Nilsine Shatter-Shield for her revenge, but instead decided to contact the Dark Brotherhood. She had even made two bottles of a special poison for the occasion. Interactions Mourning Never Comes Muiri asks the player to kill her former lover and friend in this quest. She rewards the player with Muiri's Ring if both Alain and Nilsine are killed, although only the former is necessary to continue the Dark Brotherhood questline. Marriage She becomes a candidate for marriage if her contract is fully completed, meaning both the main target and the optional one are killed. She is only an apothecary if Bothela is killed prior to marriage; otherwise she becomes a general goods merchant. Dialogue ;Mourning Never Comes "Why are you looking at me like that?" :The Dark Brotherhood has come, Muiri. "The Dark Brotherh... Oh. Oh! I... my goodness, you're really here! The Black Sacrament. It actually worked?" ::Obviously. Now tell me what you need. "What I need? What I need is for Alain Dufont to die! I want him hunted down and murdered like the dog he is!" :::I'll need more to go on than that... :::By Sithis, I need details. Get to the point. :::(Remain silent) :::"I didn't know it when we were... with each other... but Alain is actually the leader of a band of cutthroats. Bandits. They're holed up in some old dwarven ruin - Raldbthar. It's near Windhelm. They use it as their base. It's where they stage their raids. I want you to go to that ruin, find Alain Dufont, and kill him. I don't care about his friends. Do whatever you want with them. But Alain has to die!" ::::It will be done. "Excellent. Once Alain is dead, I'll pay you. In gold. I've saved up a bit. I hope that'll do. But, well... There is one more thing. If you're interested?" :::::I'm listening. "If you can... I want you to kill someone else, as well. You don't have to - not as part of our deal. But if you do... I'll pay you even more. It's Nilsine Shatter-Shield, in Windhelm. If Nilsine dies, too... I'll make it worth your while." "Make them all pay for what they've done to me..." If approached again: "Isn't there some business you should be tending to?" :Tell me the full story. Why do you want Alain dead? "I went to Windhelm to see the Shatter-Shields. They were old and dear friends, and... in mourning. Friga was killed recently. Murdered... I met Alain in the tavern while I was... drinking my sadness away. He was handsome, and charming. He said I was the "beautiful lily" of his dreams. Alain made all the pain just... go away. But it was all lies! Alain used me. He ruined my name, destroyed my friendship with the Shatter-Shields... Do you know why Alain was in Windhelm? He heard about Friga's murder. He wanted to befriend the family, in their grief... and rob them blind. Alain used me to get close to my friends. And now they all think I'm some kind of... monster. Alain Dufont took my life. And now I'm taking his." ::And Nilsine Shatter-Shield? Why must she die? "Don't you see? I was like a daughter to Tova. A sister to Nilsine and Friga. But the family refuses to believe my innocence. No matter what I say. Couldn't they understand that I was used? That I was grieving for Friga, too? No... they treated me like garbage, threw me away. With Nilsine dead, maybe then Tova will realize what she's lost, hmm? Maybe then she'll see that I was just as much a daughter as the others. And if not, may she drown in her own tears." :Is there anything else? "I planned to kill Alain myself, you know. Nilsine, too. But lost my nerve. I even brewed a special poison, Lotus Extract. Maybe you could use it? Just coat your weapon with it. Then... you get the idea." If only Alain was killed: "Well, what news? Is Alain..." :Alain Dufont now lies dead. "That bastard got exactly what he deserved. But last I heard, Nilsine is still alive. So I guess you decided not to kill her as well. I have to admit... I'm disappointed. Here's the payment for killing Alain. And nothing for letting Nilsine live. Just remember, that was your decision." If both Alain and Nilsine are killed: "Well, what news? Is Alain..." :Alain Dufont now lies dead. "Thank you. That bastard got exactly what he deserved. And... I heard about Nilsine. You have more than fulfilled your part of the bargain. Please, take this - as payment, and a symbol of my affection. I'll never forget you." Trivia *If the Dragonborn completes the quest "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!," Muiri cannot be married. *Muiri will take over The Hag's Cure if Bothela is killed. *Her name is pronounced as MYU-RE, but when asking Veezara about the contract, he pronounces her name as MOI-RE. *She and Bothela (if you gave Stallion's Potion to Raerek, the Jarl's Steward) are possible targets for feeding the Ebony Blade. Bugs * After completing her contract, Muiri always greets the Dragonborn with the same line of dialog, thanking them for solving her "problem." This persists even after marrying her. ** Enter console command resetquest DB03 to remove the completion of her Dark Brotherhood quest, but this halts the progress of the Dark Brotherhood questline. Entering this console command after the quest line has been completed is recommended. * Occasionally, after killing both Alain and Nilsine, Muiri will not offer the option of marriage, even if the Dragonborn is wearing the amulet. To fix, drop the current amulet and purchase a new one from Maramal. **If Muiri still will not offer marriage, the console command player.setrelationshiprank 198f8 1 can be used to set her status to a point where she should offer marriage. As with other NPCs, this can also be used to make her marriagable without completing her quest. * If Alain has been killed before the quest is accepted, Muiri will not offer the Nilsine option, making the ring reward and marriage unattainable. * If Muiri is killed, the inheritance courier never arrives. * During the marriage ceremony, Muiri sometimes disappears and cannot be found outside the temple afterward. She should eventually go back to her normal schedule and can be found in the Silver-Blood Inn or The Hag's Cure. Appearances * de:Muiri es:Muiri fr:Muiri pl:Muiri ru:Муири Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters